matthewgo707fandomcom-20200213-history
"Veteran"
Not to be confused with these weapons: Flaming Veteran and the default weapon Veteran. The "Veteran" is the Primary weapon by MatthewGo707. * * |type = Primary|grade = |efficiency/_damage = 57|fire_rate = 100 (720 rpm)|capacity = 250 (max 1750) (500 default)|accuracy = |mobility = *115 *9 (weight) *70 (post-13.5.0)|cost = 380 |level_required = 32|theme = Military-thened|firing_sound = }} Appearance It is the squad machine gun with green 250-round cartridge. It has the iron sight that is useless. Strategy It has insane damage, capacity, fire rate, and average mobility. Tips *Aim at the head to utilize this weapon's damage. **This can damage the heavily armored players with ease if done with headshots.hi *This weapon is perfectly accurate in long ramge, allowing you to target snipers, albeit with difficulty without a scope. However, this leaves you vulnerable to crowd attacks except if you are skilled enough. *Its high cartridge supply allows the weapon to be fired for prolonged periods of time and to suppress enemies from cover. *Its high capacity allows you to fire this weapon for a long time. *Don't stand still while chewing the enemy's armor and health. *Due to the high damage, firing rate, extremely high ammo, and decent accuracy, the possiblites7895 of this weapon are virtually endless, but don't engage in sniper fights, as your accuracy is not as high as a sniper. *It is a worthwhile gun if you lack any good weapons when you reach levels 22 and above, as it does give its user good gameplay 90% of the time regardless of its user using any armor or boosts. It still requires basic skill, however. *Can be used to take on Jetpack users despite with long range accuracy to be more forgiving on your aim. *Take advantage of its extreme fire rate. *It has an atrocious reload time, meaning that you should hide if you wish to do so, but you must keep moviing in the process. Counters *Use a sniper rifle or an AK-48, M4A4-S, shotguns, any other long ranged weapon to pick off these users, especially when he is reloading. However, be aware of experienced users. *Use powerful weapons that can rival this gun like the Laser Minigun, Frank Sheepone, and many others so that you can kill your opponent before they can kill you. *Any one shot kill weapons can be victorious. *Area damage can make short work of its users. *Its mobility cannot save the user from chaotic situations. *Be warned that this weapon can be best used in most ranges due to its accuracy. *Avoid its users's sight, especially when he is experienced enough to use this weapon in long ranges. Golden skin *Unlocked at Adamant League *Costs 150 *Required trophy points 3000 Trivia *It is based on the Mk 48 general-purpose machine gun . *The name reflects that the soldiers wield this weapon. *It rivals with Assault Machine Gun, Automatic Peacemaker, Serious Argument, Heavy Machine Gun, and Crystal Laser Cannon, due to its high fire rate. *It looks like the Heavy Machine Gun, but has the following differences: **It deals insane damage, at 29 efficiency. **It fires faster, at 12 rounds per second (720 rpm) **It has average mobility, while the Heavy Machine Gun has only 90 mobility. **Unlike Heavy Machine Gun, its firing sound is Assault Machine Gun's firing sound. *This is one of the weapons named after the military rank. *It was made cheaper and lighter in 15.0.0 update. *The accuracy and the reserve capacity of this weapon was greatly improved in the 15.4.0 update. *Its cost was increased in the 17.9.0 update. Gallery Veteran_1.png|1 Veteran_2.png|2 Veteran_3.png|3 Veteran_4.png|4 Veteran_Gold_1.png|5 Category:Automatic Category:Primary Category:Weapons Category:Themed Category:Weapons with Custom Skins Category:Armor Bonus Category:Damage Boost